Crimson
by ScaryElwes
Summary: Her powder white skin, lush and angel soft, striped with the rich crimson of blood. Like the remains of a doe tainting the winter snow once the hunter has had his way with her. AU


**A/N: I think my Saw dry spell is finally over. I watched the first one last week and was in tears of utter hopelessness and despair by the end of it. For me, that is just about the best thing that could ever happen at the end of a film. Unless it's a comedy… Anywhoo, I put blood sweat and tears into this, so if it goes unappreciated, I may have a slight mental breakdown. **

**This is written for my wonderful amazing beautiful perfect Madi. She completely and totally showed me up with the fic she wrote for me, so this is my pitiful excuse for a comeback. So everyone please just smile and nod and pretend it's worthy of her. For my sanity. I love you, baby. Hopefully, you'll think this is pretty kickass. Not 'cause I told you that in the hopes that it would make you like it better, or anything… Ahem.**

**Disclaimer: Saw belongs to two Australian sex gods. Not an awkward freckled fourteen-year-old girl who wrote this instead of doing her homework. **

**Crimson**

"So, are you going to go ahead and take the first dive?"

He whispers this playfully against Adam's collarbone, his lips contorting his hot skin as they move.

_Whimper. Moan. _ He ignores it.

"Mmm, I was considering it…" Adam's vocal cords vibrate against his tender flesh.

"And?"

The other man pulls back slightly, the better to see his eyes. He runs a finger from his forehead to his chin, feeling the delicate bone and muscle.

"And then I started to consider letting you go first this time."

He blinks, taken aback.

"Oh…"

"What?"

He takes Adam's hands into his, keeping his eyes on the protruding veins, running his thumbs over them.

"Well nothing, it's just…you're always so insistent about you going first."

_Whimper. _A tad louder this time.

But it's quickly overpowered by his partner's quiet laughter. And he grins, unable to deny the infectious sound.

"Huh. I usually am, aren't I?"

And that's when he feels his wrists being enveloped by Adam's feverish hands, brought up to meet his even more scalding lips.

_Whimper_.

His pulse begins to race with excitement, like a flimsy little animal that's trying to break free. It thrums against Adam's mouth; he can almost see it at this point.

_Whimper. _It steadily rises to a muted squeal.

"Adam."

At the sound of his name, Adam raises his scarlet-flecked eyes innocently, his mouth still firmly attached to his wrist. And he feels more than he sees razor sharp teeth begin to scrape at his flesh, chafe against his exploding pulse. He feels more than he sees his vein burst and seep blood into Adam's mouth. He feels more than he sees Adam's teeth as they gnaw delicately on his skin.

What he does see is his partner closing his eyes in relish, a drop of crimson seeping out the corner of his lips.

It's a muffled_ screaming _at this point.

And then, just as quickly as it had happened, Adam pulls away, lapping over the small bite with his tongue and then kissing it lovingly.

"Evan," he simply murmurs, almost like it's a pet name. He's pretty sure his face is beet red at this point.

"You said you'd stop doing that," he chides, though he can't find it in himself to be angry, or even remotely annoyed.

"I know," Adam smirks. "But I can't help myself sometimes."

They meet each other's eyes, but Evan has to make himself look away, eventually. He tries his best to guard his expression, hide the emotions in his eyes. But he knows it's no use. Adam's already gotten a read on him.

"You're scared," he states, no hint of a question in his voice.

Evan groans, holds his head in his hands.

"I am. I know, I said I wasn't, but I still am! I… I have no idea what'll happen to me, man... I have no idea if I'll…I don't know…be the same person, or something like that."

Without another word, the other man pulls Evan to him, wrapping his arms around his frame.

"I know."

Evan nods furiously, blinking away disgusting tears of frustration.

"It sounds stupid, but…I just don't want to lose myself."

And for a long moment, Adam just holds him, almost rocking him back and forth like a small child. At this point, they're both ignoring the desperate weeping and whimpering sounds.

"It's my fault," Adam says, adjusting himself so that he's speaking directly against Evan's skin. He begins to protest, pipe up to deny those three horrid words, but Adam cuts him off.

"No, don't act like it isn't. I'm the reason you're like this. You shouldn't even be feeling like that, but you are, because of me."

Evan bites his lip, stopping when he quickly tastes his own blood.

"You know it's true," he hears Adam conclude.

And he knows that he and Adam are thinking about the same thing. Both of their minds have gone back to that night. He'd been walking home briskly down the streets, in his own world, alone. Then suddenly, something or someone had emerged from a nearby alleyway and flung itself at him, its weight knocking the both of them to the concrete. The next moments remain a blur to him, but he does remember the pain. Pure-white heat shooting across his arm and eventually his shoulder and neck, as if someone had pressed a branding iron to him and refused to pull away.

And then the creature had pulled away from where, he'd realized with absolute horror, it'd been _gnawing_ at his limb. Through the agony hazing his gaze, he'd only seen two bright crimson eyes, almost seeming to glow in the dark. It was then that he'd realized something else: this _thing_ was _human_. And then, he'd heard a quiet gasp, a slur of curse words, and then nothing.

He'd blacked out at that point.

He'd woken up the next day, facing the very person that had attacked him. But he hadn't realized it at first. For he'd seemed so normal, at the time.

He had no idea what Adam really was at first.

And he'd sat there, half-dazed and exhausted, as Adam had rather awkwardly explained just what had happened to him. What _would _happen to him.

He'd been infected. For some unknown reason, he was immune to what Adam had been trying to do. So instead of dying, he would be going through a transition. A change. And he didn't want to believe it at first, of course. It was like something out of a fucking sci-fi movie. But one look at his right arm, where Adam had bitten him, one look at the enflamed, swollen, angry red flesh had told him differently.

He was to turn into something ghastly, wrong, disgusting. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"It's getting stronger, the change. It's happening faster for you than it did for me."

Adam's voice brings him back to the present. He meets his eyes, and silently agrees with him.

He's making the transition; he can feel it in his bones. He hadn't been able to tell the difference, at first. But now it's like a screaming beacon, the most obvious thing he's ever seen. He can feel it now. He can run his tongue over his teeth; feel just how much sharper they are than how they were a month ago. He can feel his body temperature steadily rise 'til it's much higher than the fever of a common cold, almost as high as Adam's usually is. He can look in the mirror, the thing he was once familiar with, and watch how his dark brown eyes go from orange, to a dull red, to a bright crimson, the color of blood. Just like Adam's.

He _is_ scared, yes, but not as much as he once was. Because he knows that no matter what, he'll have Adam by his side.

"I don't care, you know. I'll get over the fear."

Adam raises one corner of his mouth.

"I know. Doesn't stop me from feeling bad. I'll get over it though," he adds when he sees Evan's expression.

They're going to be okay. As okay as possible it is for them to be, anyway.

So they both finally direct their attention to the source of the whimpering.

She's stopped squirming and trying to break free at this point, exhausted from doing so for over an hour. She's a clear junkie, based on the many scar-like marks that dot her elbow creases. Which only made it too easy for Evan to promise her a fresh hit at a cheap price, bring her to their apartment, and then tie her up and gag her, much to the delight of a starved-looking Adam.

They'd pulled her silky blonde hair back and undressed her down to her underwear, only to see her pale white skin better. Like the way you admire your Thanksgiving feast before digging right in. She eyes the both of them with a mixture of fear and disgust, clearly still reeling from when Adam had bitten Evan.

Adam speaks, not removing his eyes from the struggling prey.

"We decided that I'd go first, right?"

Evan is having a similar problem to Adam, so he only grunts in response. Needing no more convincing, Adam stands up from their bed and quickly approaches the girl. She starts to scream against the gag as he gets closer, but it's only inevitable. Adam kneels behind her and wraps his arms around her shaking shoulders. Maintaining his eye contact with Evan, he cranes his head down, and sinks his teeth into her shoulder. Deeper. Deeper.

Her blood-curdling screams go right over his head.

As Adam begins to lap and chew at the growing wound, he reaches down and grips her delicate stomach, accidentally scratching her flesh with his innocent-looking fingernails. Blood begins to seep from between his fingers, staining her skin.

Her powder white skin, lush and angel soft, striped with the rich crimson of blood. Like the remains of a doe tainting the winter snow once the hunter has had his way with her.

Doe eyes. Staring back at him, screaming with fear.

And just when poisonous guilt starts to creep its way up on him, Evan feels his stomach lurch. His nostrils flare as the scent of the girl's blood hits him. And then he feels _it_. That evil thing inside him that Adam created. The one part of him that he can't, doesn't want to control. That evil being that wants nothing more than to pounce next to Adam and devour the pathetic human.

It's growing stronger, and it's hungry.

So he takes a deep breath, forgets who he is, his inhibitions, and allows the cannibal within to take over.

**Fin.**


End file.
